First Dates
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: In which Ema and Apollo have the first date from hell, and attempt to repeat the process three times! One-shot written for Blaze Ice!


It had taken him a lot of courage to working up to asking her out on a date, now that he had though, there was a strange nauseating feeling brewing in his stomach which somehow made him happy, they were butterflies, he was sure.

It might not be all that much of a shock, but in 22 years, Apollo had never been on a date. Yet he had managed to land a date with a woman at least three other men she worked with desired. This woman was Ema Skye, somehow he had got her to say yes! However, going on that infamous first date was going to be hard, here's why...

* * *

><p>Date 1: Dinner<p>

He knew Ema was a classy girl hiding under all the attitude and science gear, so he figured dinner at a favourite restaurant of his would be a good start. So, while at the precinct together they arranged to meet at 'Tuscany' the best Italian eatery in town that Apollo knew of and was within his budget, after all, he was a gentleman and buying a meal was the least he could do for a beautiful woman.

-x-x-

He had arrived first. He checked himself over in the mirror, tugging at his waistcoat a little. He chose to wore the grey version of his normal attire, as he figured it would be more suitable wear for a fancy restaurant like the one he was in.

"May I help you sir?" The young teen behind the podium asked, looking at the lawyer curiously.

"Uh yeah, I have a table reservation for two under the name of Apollo."

"Of course, come on through and have a seat. Say, are you THE Apollo Justice? The lawyer more famous than even Phoenix Wright?" The girl asked as she weaved between tables to get to the table he was going to be seated at.

"I'm not sure about that, but yes I am Apollo Justice." He brushed the horns of his hair down towards his forehead.

"Wow, you are a-mazing!" The girl declared. "Would you like a drink?"

"Uh, can I get a jug of water and a bottle of red wine for when my guest gets here?"

"Hey, wow...you look...impressive!" Ema smiled as she set her handbag down on the table.

"Thanks! I uh..." He flared bright red, to his surprise, Ema almost looked like a whole different woman. Her hair was free of its bobble and she was wearing a black dress with a cardigan draped over her shoulders. Her whole body just exuded an aura of both sex appeal and relaxation.

"So I look ok, right?"

"...wow..." was all Apollo managed to mumble out.

The meal was good, the food was delicious and the host, the girl from earlier called Sofia was attentive. All was good until a fan-girl like scream erupted from another girl who was standing near the entrance.

"What was that?" Apollo asked the young girl as she delivered another bottle of wine.

"Hm?" She glanced around the stone column blocking the view. "I'm not sure..."

"It's quite ok Frau, I only came to look for someone." Ema paled and let go of her cutlery, it landing with a crash on the plate.

"How did he get here?" Ema asked.

"I have no idea."

If there's anything worse than finding someone you didn't want there in the restaurant with you, it has to be when that person insists on joining you when you're part way through the meal.

"Fraulien, Herr Justice! I hope I'm not intruding..."

"Well actually -" Ema was cut short by the rock star.

"Good good, see there's some things I would like to discuss with the Fraulien here..."

After 10 minutes Apollo noticed a fire in Ema's eyes which said she was about to gouge out Klavier's eyeballs with a fork if he didn't leave her alone. It was then that Ema noticed Apollo staring towards the toilets, or more accurately, the counter where Sofia was stood beside the door, and something inside her told her she had the same brain wave as Apollo.

"Go" She mouthed silently as she continued to nod to Klavier.

"Excuse me a moment." Apollo stood, making sure to pick up his wallet on the way.

As he walked towards the counter, Sofia noticed and straightened up.

"Excuse me." Apollo stood before her.

"Yes Mr Justice?"

"I wonder if you could help me out."

"If it's to get rid of that god-awful dinner-crasher at your table I'm in!" She giggled. "Klavier Gavin's an ass!"

"Can you just, distract him or something so we can leave?" He handed her all the money for the food, along with fifty dollars extra.

"You do realise there's 50 bucks here right?"

"You've been a good host." Apollo smiled.

Sure enough, Sofia captivated Klavier, and managed to lure him away from the table, long enough to get Apollo and Ema to escape.

"Ema...I'm sorry...that's not how I wanted it to be..." Apollo looked solemn.

"I know, Klavier's an asshole. Look, how about we try our first date again?"

"Yeah." Apollo nodded, kissing her delicately before watching her climb into her cab.

* * *

><p>Date 2: Ema's house<p>

It seemed like a logical choice at the time. Ema lived in a big house which she shared with her sister, however her sister was rarely home, since most nights she was out getting jolly with her friends after celebrating a successful case. Tonight, a week after the dinner was no exception. Apollo had faced Lana Skye in court, and the strain of the accusation of murder on her when she was younger and the years she has faced had taken their toll, forming an almost unbreakable opponent.

The room was warm, a contrast to the cold, snow clad city outside. After seeing her sister off into the winter air Ema set about making the house presentable for her date, and ordering in a takeaway (she took a mental note that takeaway was not the most romantic of meals, but it was the fact she was spending time with Apollo that mattered). She lit the fire, warmed the house to a crisp and waited for the knock on the door.

"Apollo!" She hugged him, but quickly pulled back as the cold was radiating from his coat.

"Hey!" He shed his snow covered coat before wrapping his arms around her.

The date had progressed well, the food was eaten, the first bottle of wine consumed and the box of chocolates Apollo had smuggled from his office without Trucy seeing them were open on the coffee table and a movie was on. Apollo had done the classic stretching trick to manage to wrap his arm around Ema's shoulders. The movie was long, and Ema was tired, so she was now happy to lean against Apollo in an attempt to get comfy to rest.

It was then that Ema noticed the breeze as someone swung open the front door. There, in a half drunk stupor was her sister.

"Hey sis. Sorry to interrupt!" She homed in on the chocolates and helped herself. "Good film?"

"Uh sis...I'm a little busy right now." Ema growled.

Suffice to say, Lana's intrusion made date 2 void.

* * *

><p>Date 3: the movies<p>

"So we're going to see 'Alone in Tower 342' at 12.30 this afternoon, right?" Apollo wanted to confirm the date to go see the action film the day after the date at Ema's had gone wrong.

"That's right, so I'll see you then!" Ema giggled as she put the phone down. Apollo sighed in delight, it didn't matter that the last two attempts were interrupted, or even if this one was too, he was spending time with her.

After a brief row over who would pay for popcorn (Apollo losing and thus paying) the two settled into their seats in the middle of the cinema, so they did not have to look up or down to see the screen. As the lights went dark, Apollo took it as an opportunity to take Ema's hand and rest the popcorn between them. They got closer to each other throughout the movie and as they finished the popcorn they were leaning on each other.

As the film came to a romantic scene, they couldn't help but turn to each other and stare.

"Ema I..." She leaned forward and attempted to kiss him.

...only to be interrupted by a hand reaching between them with a tub of popcorn.

"Popcorn?" Phoenix leaned forward and could hear Trucy giggling.

"...Fuck!" Ema and Apollo both yelled.

* * *

><p>Eventually Apollo and Ema gave up on the perfect first date. Now, curled up on Apollo's couch, two mugs of hot chocolate steaming in front of them after playing in the snow in park. Both were sniffling, wrapped in Apollo's duvet lying in each other's arms.<p>

"Apollo...?" Ema whimpered.

"...mmm?" Apollo opened his eyes lazily. "...What?"

"This is really odd but...I miss the interruptions."

They knew they were never made to be a normal couple and the interruptions proved it.

"...'Pollo? How about we just skip the first date, let's go to about date...5 huh?"

* * *

><p>Just a short story for Blaze Ice as a "sorry I didn't talk to you in so long" gift based on his twitter request to me! Sorry it's shorter and not quite up to par with my normal stuff, happy reading and please leave reviews, cheers!<p> 


End file.
